EndLess
by Anialandia
Summary: Historia: Shuichi nos canta la que puede sea su ultima cancion.Y nos relata lo que siente y recuerda con cada verso.Songfic. Yuki&Shuichi o


Esperando que les guste! Y disculpandome por no actualizar "Agonia"  
Subo esto que me tenia loka desde k la escuche xD  
Esperando que vean lo mismo que yo vi en esta cancion nn

**Titulo: Endless  
****Autor: Ania**

**Cantante: Shakira  
****Canción: Día de enero  
**

**Historia: Shuichi nos canta la que puede sea su ultima cancion.  
****Y nos relata lo que siente y recuerda con cada verso.**

**----- -----**

El publico me recibe otra vez, a pasado un tiempo de esto. Puede que sea por que temi que al volver a cantar sobre un escenario los recuerdos dolerian, dolerian aun mas de lo que duelen ya.

Pero ya no mas. Esta noche no pensare, cantaria la cancion que te dira lo que vi en ti.

**-Hoy despues de un año fuera de los escenarios, Estoy aquí para cantarles Dia de Enero´- **

"Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí"

Con los ojos cerrados canto con la voz hermosa de la que era poseedor, la melancolia impresa en cada nota. Su talento y su perseverancia eran las que hoy todavia lo mantenia en pie.

**"Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación"**

Sonrio ante los recuerdos que comenzaban a inundarlo, una agradable sensacion de dulce agonia. Que te quiebra la voz por momentos y solo queda sonreir.

**_"Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin  
Ya te encontre varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí"_**

Recordo los primeros dias... cuando apesar de tenerlo ahi, Yuki seguia buscando calor en otros cuerpo, y el no era mas que una piedra en el zapato para el rubio escritor.

**_"Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor"  
_**  
Pero aun asi cuando Yuki volvia lo recibia con los brazos abiertos y pedia perdon. Pedia perdon por no darle lo que necesitaba. Por no lograr hacerlo quedarse en ahi con el.

**"Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar"**

Y realmente lo creia, realmente sintio que podia hacerlo feliz, que podia darle de aquella alegria que lo inundaba cuando lo veai a el, cuando lo sentia, cuando se perdia en sus ojos dorados.

**"Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz"**

Las frases que salen del alma, por eso era lo que mas queria. Compartir la felicidad que encontraba con su presencia. Al simplemente caminar a su lado en el parque, al verlo fumarse un cigarrillo en el sofa, al verlo escribir como un loco en la computadora por una lluvia de ideas, al sentirlo abrazado a su cuerpo al despertar en la mañana.

**"Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar"**

Cuando logro acercase a su corazon, logrando que le contara parte de su pasado, cuando conocia atravez de él a Kitazawa Yuki; su primer amor y mentor.  
La primera persona que conocio en el mundo que es New York, quien le enseño lo maravilloso de escribir.

**"Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿como dices tu?  
Tu aún dices ¿que decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón"**

Recordo la primera vez que vio a Yuki llorar, cuando le dijo que no lo hacia hace mas de 6 años y el se encontro contestando con una de sus tipicas chorradas. "Que Guay eres Yuki! yo lloro tres veces al dia!".  
En ese momento me di cuenta de lo feliz que me hacia el simple echo de estar a su lado.

**"Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción"**

Me di cuenta lo que oculta cada parte de su cuerpo y que cada una de mis canciones tiene un dueño y ese dueño era el, Su Yuki, Suyo, como muchas veces habia gritado en publico.

Por que el sabia que se ocultaba debajo de toda esa coraza que es su dorada mirada.

**"Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar"**

El siempre habia creido en el poder de una sonrisa, un abrazo y una caricia. Estas siempre serian el mejor remedio para cualquier enfermedad, del cuerpo y alma.

Miro al publico al terminar la ultima linea, todos parecian tan extaciados como el mismo. Yuki deveria admitirlo esta vez esa cancion si tenia talento.

Sin decir nada mas haciendo una reberencia bajo del escenario.

Mientras salia del escenario escucho los gritos de sus fans pidiendo que volviera. Miro el cielo que se alzaba majestuoso, nego con la cabeza desechando la idea de volver.

Antes de empezar a caminar dirigio una ultima mirada al escenario donde Hiro y Suguru aun permanecia esperando a su nuevo vocalista, K permanecia un poco mas retirado y a su lado se movia nervioso Sakano. Los cuatro sonrieron y Shuichi haciendo un movimiento de cabeza dio la vuelta y corrio fuera del recinto.

_-Te tardaste baka- _El rubio apago su cigarro y abrio la puerta para su pareja.

_-Es todo lo que vas a decir-_ O no esta vez no iba a aceptar un silencio como respuesta.

El rubio lo miro en silencio, el pelirrosa parecia decidido a no moverse si no recibia una respuesta. Suspiro resignado.  
Acorto la distancia y juntado su frente le susurro junto a su boca:

_-Lo hiciste bien, puede que tengas talento-_ Y lo beso suavemente mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia en coche acallando cualquier protesta. _-Pero solo un poco-_ Termino su frase al haberse acomodado en el auto.

_-Yuuukiiiiiiii!-_ Grito el pelirrosa mientras avanzaban por la carretera.

_**  
"Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar"** _

**-----End-Less-----**

**Bien, realmente queria escribir algo con esta cancion xD  
****Espero que les alla gustado.  
****Esperando sus comentarios!  
****See ya!**


End file.
